ZONA AMAN
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Memiliki Hyung tiri yang tampan, Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya bisa apa di saat ia memiliki perasaan cinta pada hyungnya. KIHYUN FF.


ZONA AMAN

.

Main Pair : KibumxKyuhyun (KiHyun)

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, BL, Kyuhyun's side.

Summary : Memiliki Hyung tiri yang tampan, Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya bisa apa di saat ia memiliki perasaan cinta pada hyungnya. KIHYUN FF.

Happy Reading^^

Aku memiliki hyung tiri yang tampan. Tapi lebih tampan diriku. Namanya Kim Kibum. Namaku sekarang adalah Kim Kyuhyun. Kami terlihat sangat akur. Bahkan orang-orang mengira kami adalah saudara kembar tidak identik. Kami selalu kompak melakukan hal apapun. Selisih umur kami juga hanya satu tahun.

Aku mencintai hyungku, Kibum. Aku sangat nyaman bersamanya. Aku pernah mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya satu tahun yang lalu. Dan aku kecewa saat ia hanya menganggapnya hanya sebagai candaan. Tapi rasa kecewaku lebih besar saat ia memiliki yeojachingu. Bukankah ia tahu bahwa aku memiliki perasaan padanya dan secara terang-terangan ia menghancurkan harapanku. Tapi aku tak menyerah sampai di situ. Hyungku selalu dengan mudah berganti pasangan. Sedangkan aku, meski aku tampan, tapi aku tak punya nyali untuk mendekati wanita. Aku terlalu nyaman di zona amanku. Di sisi Kibum hyung dan tersakiti juga disisinya. Berkali-kali kutahan. Dan kesekian kalinya juga aku merasa putus asa. Hingga keputus-asaan itu menjadi kebosanan karena terbiasa. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pindah sekolah. Hanya pindah sekolah di kota yang sama. Aku hanya bisa berlari. Berlari dari rasa bosan itu. Nyatanya tetap sama. Aku masih bertemu dengannya di rumah. Meski aku menyibukkan diriku di sekolah baruku, hasilnya tetap sama saja, aku tak bisa tak memandang kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, saranghae" Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengatakan pernyataan cinta itu setiap aku bertemu dengannya. Bahkan disaat ini pun, saat ia membawa yeojanya kerumah, aku tak menghentikan kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirku. Terkadang aku merasa bahwa pernyataan cinta adalah hal yang berharga yang mahal untuk di jual. Terkadang aku juga tak mengatakannya dengan tulus. Bahkan lidah dan otakku bekerja sama mengatakannya tanpa sadar seolah itu adalah kebiasaan. Mereka tak berkompromi dulu dengan hatiku.

Harapanku adalah Kibum hyung menghampiriku dengan senyumnya yang membunuh itu dan membalas perasaanku atau jika ia tak punya malu sepertiku ia bisa berteriak dan membalas pernyataanku. Tapi itu hanya khayalanku. Ia hanya memandangku sekilas dengan wajah jengah. Sepertinya ia bosan sama sepertiku.

Aku tidak percaya aku memiliki kesabaran yang sangat besar seperti ini. Menunggu menunggu dan menunggu balasan darinya. Aku sudah berusaha sejauh ini. Meski aku berbeda sekolah dengannya aku tak pernah melepaskan perhatianku darinya. Apa pelarianku percuma? Apa usahaku juga percuma? Aku ingin menjauh darinya berharap ia sadar bahwa adik tirinya ini sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku selalu berada di pihak yang tersakiti. Padahal aku hanya menghadapi satu orang saja. Seolah aku tak bisa move on. Lagi-lagi aku terjebak di dalam zona nyamanku.

"Kyu, aku mau bicara." Katanya datar dan semakin jengah saat melihat wajahnya yang itu-itu saja. Meski aku jujur jantungku ini kembali berdebar. Aku sudah berlatih. Aku belajar mati-matian menjaga mimik mukaku agar terlihat sama sepertinya. Cih, memang hanya dia saja yang bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, aku juga bisa.

"Ada apa?" Kurasa aku gagal menjaga suaraku. Suaraku terdengar bergetar. Jantung ini benar-benar menggila. Apalagi saat aku menyaksikan ia tersenyum padaku. Aku menunduk memegangi perutku. Serasa dihujami ribuan kupu-kupu di dalamnya.

"Kibum hyung memegang kepalaku. Ia menunduk dan ikut memegang perutku.

"Kyu? Gwenchana? Ada apa denganmu ada apa di dalam sini?" Ia bisa juga khawatir. Baiklah aku akan membuat ini lebih dramatis lagi.

"Aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja hyung. Aku hamil." Aku memasang tampang acting pas-pasanku. Aku melihat bola matanya melebar. Ia bisa juga terkejut. Kurasa ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya terkejut selama sepuluh tahun ini aku bersamanya. Kuperhatikan bibirnya hanya diam seperti ada lem di sana.

"Bagaimana bisa?! Apa yang telah kau lakukan. Hyung sudah melarangmu pindah sekolah dan lihat hasilnya ini. Katakan semua ini bohong Kyu!" Ia sudah seperti appa tiriku yang cerewet. Lihatlah omelannya yang bodoh itu. Tentu saja bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia yang katanya jenius itu percaya dengan bualanku. Oh, apa acting pas-pasanku berhasil. Kibum bodoh.

"Bagaimana caranya namja bisa hamil hyung? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Ucapku menantangnya. Kulihat wajah bodohnya yang melongo itu. Kemudian aku tertawa. Sungguh namja setampan itu bisa juga menjatuhkan imagenya. Aku tertawa sekeras-kerasnya biar ia tahu bahwa masih ada aku disini yang butuh perhatiannya. Ia selalu melupakanku. Padahal aku selalu di sisinya. Bukankah ini tidak adil.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di lantai rumah yang dingin ini. Kenyataanya rumah ini memang dingin. Bukan karena kehangatan keluarga ini yang hilang. Tetapi di rumah ini memang ber-AC. Aku ingin tertawa sekali lagi. Kibum mengikutiku duduk lesehan di hadapanku.

"Kau ingin bicara apa hyung?" Aku melirik kearahnya.

"Minggu depan hyung di kirim ke jepang. Pertukaran pelajar satu bulan." Aku cepat-cepat bangkit dari dudukku. Dan melompat kegirangan seolah tak ada hari esok. Hanya kelihatannya saja. Aku berusaha menyimpan tangisku.

"Aku bebas tanpamu selama satu bulan! Yuhuuuuu" Kulihat ia tersenyum. Ah, senyumnya membuat duniaku sejuk. Dan baru sadar bahwa selama sebulan ke depan tak mendapati senyum itu. Ia mengacak rambutku. Membuatku terdiam. Ia menatap dalam padaku. Oh, aku siap di cium olehmu saat seperti ini. Moment seperti ini sering berada di drama-drama yang kutonton. Apakah ia akan menanggalkan first kissku? Ah aku rasanya sungguh berlebihan bermimpi.

"Apakah kau sangat senang aku jauh darimu?" Ia menatap mataku dalam. Aku membalasnya. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa membohonginya lagi. Saat itu air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya. Bahkan tenggorokanku begitu sesak saat aku mencoba menahan isakanku. Aku menangis. Aku mencoba meraih kerah bajunya. Rasanya nafasku juga susah kuhirup. Seolah ia akan pergi jauh selamanya dariku. Aku tak mau. Bahkan aku takut bermimpi ia akan meninggalkanku selamanya. Ku peluk dirinya erat-erat. Dan meraung di sana. Ku keluarkan segala rasa sakitku di sana. Sungguh aku ingin gila saja lama-lama bertahan dengan rasa sakit ini. Aku seperti anak kecil saja yang di tinggal oleh ibunya. Padahal hanya satu bulan. Aku bahkan tak sehari pun bisa tak melihatnya. Bagaimana jika itu sebulan?

Kibum hyung menenangkan tangisanku yang tak kunjung henti ini. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggungku seperti yang di lakukannya dulu saat kita masih kecil saat ia juga menenangkanku dari tangisku. Aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan masa kecil kita dimana kita tak terpisahkan. Lama kelamaan kesadaranku menipis. Dan sebelum kegelapan menggapaiku, aku mendengarnya meskipun samar-samar.

"Kyuhyunnie. Nado Saranghaeyo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

1988, February 3rd.

..., February 3rd.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYUHYUN MY KYUHYUN MY PRINCE CHO KYUHYUN.

Maaf ya ffnya jelek ehehehe. Mohon bimbingannya dari kalian para readers.

RnR PLEASEEEEEE...^^

Salam hangat dari istrinya Kyuhyun ini^^ TERIMAKASIH.


End file.
